mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fourth Wall Jokes
Fourth Wall Jokes are moments when characters address the fact that they're in a TV show. "My Gym Partner's a Monkey", has made many jokes, where various characters have mentioned being in a cartoon, and referenced objects that exist outside their fictional universe like the audience, their voice actors, camera tricks, etc. Various other shows on Cartoon Network have also contained fourth wall jokes, such as Dexter's Laboratory, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Sheep in the Big City, the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, and Chowder. Season 1 Chew on This *At the end of the episode, as the iris faded out, Principal Pixiefrog's butt was so big, it was closed in on by the iris. Pixiefrog then turned to the screen and said "Hey, you've made you're point." before the iris faded out as normal. The Sheds *The episode ended with the non-diegetic episode's film breaking down and burning up, which happened in the diegetic educational video from earlier. Grub Drive *During the musical number, "You Gotta Sell", a modified version of the one dollar bill appears, centered around Principal Pixiefrog. The number 12 is one of the differences on the dollar, and the episode this comes from is the twelfth episode of the series. She's Koala That *Jake and Lupe gave Deidre a makeover, to make her look more pretty. They entered a salon called "Montage Groomers", where, of course, they gave her a makeover in the form of a montage. Season 2 Le Switcheroo *Coach Gills had a signed autograph from her voice actor, Brian Doyle-Murray. I Got a New Aptitude *Jake leaned on the fourth wall, implying how something strange always happens at the beginning of every episode, starting a story. *During the ending credits, a wild lion gave a Public Service Announcement on the way lions were stereotyped in the episode they just showed. Pants in Space *Windsor tells Adam that he sees him in a different way than he used to for the past two seasons. Season 3 The Spiffanos *Adam applauds Jake for saving his life twice in the same episode. The Big Field Trip Part 2 *Adam asks Jake for help getting his piccolo back from the King Squirrel, but Jake says he can't because he's too busy watching a TV show about a lame tweenager, trying to get his bassoon back from a squirrel. He then proceeds to look at Adam and King Squirrel. That Darn Platypus *Windsor holds a magazine, with a picture of Ed, Edd, and Eddy, being attacked by aliens. *Mr. Mandrill's phone number has only 7 digits, and begins with "555", a fictitious area code, used in a wide variety of movies, TV shows, and video games, in order to prevent using a real phone number. The Morning Zoo *Jake criticized the title of the show being "My Gym Partner's a Monkey", since he and Adam are only occasionally seen in gym together. Don't Noc It 'Til You Try It *Windsor verbally mentions how his flashback will help with putting exposition on the reason Slips got left behind in school. The Citronella Solution *Mrs. Warthog says that pitch forks and torches are classic components of cartoon riots. *Principal Pixiefrog quotes the phrase "The Citronella Solution" in dialogue and then brags to Mrs. Warthog about how he was able to work the episode's title into the dialogue. Mrs. Warthog then shamefully hands him a dollar bill, implying that he must have placed a bet on that. Lie, Cheetah, Steal *Throughout the episode, Coach Gills does an internalized monologue, and other characters prove the ability to hear it, by calling her out on it. Meet the Spidermonkeys *As Jake walked away, leaving Adam to clean a mess in his house, he was heard whistling the tune of the chorus of the show's theme song. Shark Fin Soupy *Jake says that Soupy Baskington swallowing a couch will be funnier than the time they showed his butt in the opening credits. Season 4 Robo Frog 3000 *Jake asks Adam "Remember when this show used to be about a boy who went to an all animal school?" The Notorious Windsor Gorilla *Captain Corporate tells Windsor that when he becomes famous, he'll get his own show on Cartoon Network. An imagination sequence then shows a parody on My Gym Partner's a Monkey's Theme Song, with Windsor in the place of Jake, called "My Gym Partner's a Gorilla". Glazed and Confused *The entire episode is framed, with Adam narrating the scenes and occasionally having Principal Pixiefrog argue with him about how he's telling the story. *Adam acknowledges the "cartooniness" of the Scottish Tourists. Hygiene Hijinks *Jake cued a flashback to an incident with Bull Sharkowski. While he did, he repeated "Ripple dissolve! Ripple dissolve!", while the ripple dissolve happened. *When Bull Sharkowski started to get annoying with his happiness, Principal Pixiefrog said "Oh, brother. Leaf wipe already", which cued an in-between scene transition, otherwise known as a "leaf wipe." Human Behavior *Miss Chameleon tells Adam that with his vocal talent, he could get a job, as a cartoon voice actor. Slips asks what a cartoon is and Windsor explains that he's sitting in one. When Jake fails to be as vocally gifted as Adam, Miss Chameleon tells him he still has a chance with writing cartoons. Four Eyed Jake *When Adam says he has an idea, Jake says that he usually does at that point in the episode. *Adam and Jake inaugurate their plan, Jake mentions them doing so through montage. Where in the World Are Adam's Parents? *Principal Pixiefrog celebrated CDMS winning a football game for the second time in four seasons, with the first being from "Lyon of Scrimmage". Mountain Dude *When Jake first gets the idea to go extreme, Adam turns to the screen and says "Well, here we go, kids." *Mr. Mandrill and Pixiefrog feel they've accomplished something by helping Jake go extreme. They then look at the screen and give the camera a thumbs up. *Adam predicts that something bad will happen to Jake, given that a conflict occurs in every episode. *After Jake goes full-on mountain goat, Adam turns to the screen again and says "I told you something bad was gunna happen." *Adam and Mr. Mandrill decide the quickest way to reprogram Jake is through montage. *Jake once again mentions the montage. Animal School Musical *When Adam criticizes the improbability of Middle School Musical, Jake justifies this by comparing the show's concept to a school full of talking zoo animals. A laugh track is then heard, and they both look at the camera. *During the song "We'd Rather Do Anything Than Sing", one of the things Adam said he'd do was try a new outfit, while he looked into his closet full of clothes that were exactly the same. This is a reference to the theme of cartoon characters wearing the same outfit every day. *The song "Waiting in the Wings", involved minor characters of the show plotting to steal the spotlights of the show's main cast, (this being Adam, Jake, Slips, Windsor, Lupe, and Ingrid) They made references to the lead actors getting into an accident, staying out sick, or getting fired from the set, so that they, the understudies, can take their places and have the spotlight to themselves. *During the song "I Love My Butt", an angry internet blogger is seen repetitively typing "Monkey Butts Are Gross", in response to Jake's constant butt jokes. This is a reference to the real-life criticism My Gym Partner's a Monkey has received for it's butt jokes. A Very Special Boy *Principal Pixiefrog touches upon Adam's feminine voice. *Pixiefrog also states that when Adam signed his contract, he signed away the rights to making a TV show based off of his life story. *Jake mentions that many internet bloggers are sickened by his jokes regarding his butt. *Lupe talks in the normal speaking voice of Grey DeLisle, explaining how she alters her real speaking voice, by lifting it a few octaves and putting on an outrageous accent. Lonely Lyon *Lupe tells Jake that his constant jokes about his butt drives internet bloggers crazy. *Jake rants about having wasted the best 4 seasons of his life with Adam as his gym partner. *Jake considers replacing the teachers and students of CDMS with humans, but reconsiders, remembering that a similar concept had already been explored in the robits episode. Wild Thing *Adam asks what Jake is going, riding a motorcycle with him, and Jake says that he got bored of waiting in his trailer, and wanted to join the scene again. A Thanksgiving Carol *The billboard gag reads "The End is Near", in reference to this being the penultimate episode of the series. *The Ghost of Thanksgiving Present (Slips) consistently mistakes Adam for a girl. *When Adam and the Thanksgiving Present Ghosts are about to watch a play, Windsor shushes Adam, saying that the show's about to start. Adam says back that the show already started 15 minutes ago, referencing to this scene taking place 15 minutes into the episode. A Whole Zoo World *Adam says he's going to get a terrible, low-paying job, that any 12 year old boy could easily get. Jake and Principal Pixiefrog assume he means becoming a cartoonist. *Principal Pixiefrog mentions, that they're going inder Nightmare Scenario No. 739. The crowd murmurs in shock and Windsor is hears, saying "Prezenkowski's in charge?", referencing to Cartoon Network's new executive being Jeff Prezenkowski at the time. *In a split screen, Adam accuses Jake of stealing from the grocery store. Jake then proves that he bought everything he took, by showing him a receipt. When he does, he reaches over the split screen. *As Adam falls from the waterfall, he shouts "PREZENKOWSKI!" *When Adam lands, Jake asks his if he's still alive, and reminds him that because it's a kid show, he can't be dead, on account of sensitivity censorship. Category:Running Gags